


A Kiss for the Queen

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Fluff, Jace Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Taking place during a slightly alternate take on the scene at the Seelie court. How does the Seelie Queen's request affect their relationships...?This one is unrelated to the other takes on season 2B, because it's not pre-established Malace. This episode made me want to write something that leads to the pairing.





	A Kiss for the Queen

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || A Kiss for the Queen || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: A Kiss for the Queen – No Judgment, Only Love

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, hurt/comfort, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Seelie Queen

Summary: Set during episode 2x14 "The Fair Folk", but unrelated to the other alternate season 2B shots I've been writing! At the court of the Seelie Queen, they have to pay for their safe passage with a kiss. A kiss that might just change Alec's life forever.

**A Kiss for the Queen**

_No Judgment, Only Love_

"A kiss? That's all?", asked Simon surprised, eyes wide. "I'll kiss Clary! No problem."

There was a blush on Clary's cheeks and gentle fondness in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. Jace rolled his eyes in exasperation. Nothing was ever that simple with Seelies. He turned to lock eyes with his parabatai and saw the same exasperated look on his face, prompting Jace to quirk his lips in a small grin. The Seelie Queen laughed, a sound as clear as bells and as cutting and cold as ice-shards. That 'young girl' made Jace uncomfortable, if he was being honest. He stepped a little closer to those who were his. He was standing between Alec and Clary, the six of them facing the Seelie Queen. Clary reached for Simon's hand, linking fingers with him, while Isabelle chuckled.

"That's not how Seelies work", supplied Isabelle after a moment. "She wouldn't _gain_ anything."

"Okay...? But, I mean, if _she_ doesn't want to be kissed and I'm not supposed to kiss Clary...?"

"A kiss with risk", supplied the Seelie Queen, a playful twinkle in her eyes. "With a taboo."

"...Taboo?", echoed Simon, looking no less confused as he now turned toward Magnus and Alec. "I thought being gay was like... okay, among Downworlders?"

"No, Simon. I don't think that's it either", chuckled Magnus amused.

Magnus hummed, resting one hand in the nape of Alec's neck. Oh, he would happily kiss Alec at any given time. Where would be the fun in that – at least for the Seelie Queen? He tilted his head thoughtfully and surveyed the six of them. She wanted to see them squirm, she wanted _excitement_. Him and Alexander were as much supposed to kiss as Clary and Simon. There was neither squirming nor excitement in that. Magnus smirked a bit amused as a thought passed his mind – if he, personally, were to make them squirm, he would probably pick Clary and Alexander. There would be a lot of squirming and discomfort all around. He raised an eyebrow as he turned toward the queen. Would she pick that? Would that amuse her enough to let them go?

"A taboo? Like... Izzy and Alec, because they're siblings?", guessed Simon next.

"Whatever", sighed Isabelle and waved a hand. "It won't _kill_ us."

Alec grunted in agreement, especially as vines with sharp thorns started slowly creeping up their legs, a vicious look on the queen's face. He wasn't eager to kiss his sister, that much was for sure, but there really wasn't much to a kiss. Not if it meant they would be able to get away from here.

"Mh... No, there would be no value in that", mused the queen and shook her head.

"Is your entertainment value just letting us guess until we're through every constellation?", asked Alec impatiently, arms crossed and scowl in place as he leaned against Magnus a bit. "Just tell us _who_ you want to see squirm. Whose discomfort is entertaining for you?"

"His", declared the Seelie Queen, voice low and deadly as she stared intensely at Jace.

"W—What..?", grunted Jace surprised, instinctively flinching away just a little.

Simon frowned thoughtfully. "I can't decide which one would make him squirm the most. Is it me?"

Jace made a face – and so did Alec, because that thought was horrifying. The queen laughed.

"Would that really be a taboo?", questioned Isabelle, eyes focused on the growing vines.

"I want you to kiss the one you desire the most", stated the queen with cold, mischievous eyes.

"What? No", grunted Jace, his answer short and sharp.

There was a short moment of confused silence in which Alec's eyes found Clary, watching the redhead frown and fidget with the vines. They shared the same thought in that moment. Was it Clary? _Still_? Despite the phase of them believing they were siblings? The months spent as siblings? Mourning 'their' mother together? Fighting 'their' father together? Was that why he declined right away, because he didn't want to admit that he still wanted Clary? After all, things between the two of them had been awkward ever since Jace had told Clary that the two weren't siblings after all. Then again, _everything_ had been kind of awkward since then. Alec had been very concerned for his parabatai ever since he had found the blonde on the rooftop, crying. Jace Wayland did not cry. Not that Alec was against it; he was glad Jace finally channeled his emotions – but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. All of this was eating away on his parabatai and Alec _hated_ it. If he would now have to admit such a thing in front of everyone – in front of Clary and Simon, who were very clearly happy and in love with each other. The relationship between Jace and Clary was delicate right now and Alec wasn't sure how this would affect it. Jace had been _happy_ when the two of them had believed they were siblings. Well, it had been awkward at first, sure, but slowly, both of them had settled with the fact that they were siblings. That they might just have _one_ family member left who was there for them, who they could rely on. When that had been pulled out from underneath them both, it had rattled them. Alec had seen it, very clearly, when Clary had been struggling with the runes in front of the loft as Valentine had taken both Jace and Magnus' body hostage.

"Jace...", started Clary softly, sounding unsure. "It's okay."

She searched for Simon's eyes and the vampire nodded slowly. After all, Simon knew that Clary loved him. This right now, it was about getting out of here, not about unspoken feelings.

"No... judgment, man", grunted Simon, struggling with the vines slowly curling up his chest. "I mean, we just want to get out of here _alive_. So... like... you got this one free?"

Jace crossed his arms over his chest, teeth gritted as he remained stubborn and unmoved. Alec heaved a sigh when he reached for his parabatai. He rested a gentle hand on Jace's shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention. Mismatched eyes looked up at him with a confused question.

"Let's agree on what Simon just said", suggested Alec very firmly as he tore his gaze away from those mismatched eyes to look at their friends one by one. "No judgment. No accusations. This is just to get out of here. And it is just one kiss." Then, he returned his full attention back to Jace, quirking his lips in a reassuring grin. "It's just one kiss, Jace. And no one is going to hold it against you. Come on, it's gotta be better than having to kiss Simon, right?"

Simon huffed offended while Jace snorted. But the blonde was still avoiding the matter.

"Jonathan, please. It's a _kiss_. Not the end of the world", sighed Magnus. "Just get it over with and we can _all_ get out of here. I always imagined a more glamorous end than being strangled by vines."

Alec grunted softly in agreement. He really just wanted to get out of this by now. Even if it meant having to witness Jace kiss Clary. Despite Clary now dating Simon, there was still that lingering hint of resentment that Alec felt toward her for nearly taking Jace away from him. One could say that Alec was mildly possessive. But then again, Jace was his other half, he was literally part of Alec's soul – how could Alec not be possessive there? Even if it was unfair of him. After all, he had found someone to love, to cherish, to lean onto. His eyes instinctively found Magnus, who raised one curious eyebrow at that. He loved Magnus, very much. And part of the reason why he loved Magnus so much was that Magnus _knew_ that Alec loved Jace. Still loved Jace. That Alec was very possessive of Jace. Magnus had known from the beginning, from the demon-summoning at the loft. Magnus had known when they went on their very first date. The warlock knew that Alec had been in love with Jace for over eight years now and that the parabatai bond alone made it insanely hard for Alec not to think of Jace, to feel the way he did. The vines slowly tightened around his throat.

"Jace", whispered Alec, voice rough as he rested a hand at the junction of Jace's neck to squeeze it in a reassuring manner. "It'll be fine. No judgment. I'm here for you, you know that."

After all, Alec knew the feeling of a forbidden, unrequited love. The nervousness and shame he had felt back then, at the loft, when _his_ feelings had been pulled out for others to see. Alec knew how much Jace was struggling with his feelings for Clary. After all, he had just been in the middle of adjusting to the idea of her as his sister when that truth had been pulled away from him.

Alec froze up in surprised as Jace grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and nearly violently pulled him down into a kiss. Alec's entire world froze up as he felt the soft, plush lips press against his. Everything around them faded out and all Alec could feel was Jace. Jace's lips against his own, his body pressed up against Alec's front – and the most prominent one; Jace through their bond. Never before had their bond felt that intense, like it was set on fire. A pulsing warmth, all-consuming and burning out everything that wasn't _them_. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist on instinct, not noticing the vines were gone, pulling Jace closer, as close as possible, holding onto him so he would not get away, could not be taken away. It felt so natural. The way Jace's body fit against his, the way their lips fit together. There was absolutely nothing but love, warmth and _longing_. The feelings conveyed through the intensity of the kiss and through the steady pulse of the bond.

At one point, the kiss ended, though Alec genuinely couldn't tell how exactly or who exactly had ended it first. He just knew that he really liked that open-mouthed expression with the kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks. It suited Jace. It suited Jace so well, especially since _Alec put it there_.

"That... was not what I was expecting", grunted Simon, completely ruining the moment.

And with that, Jace practically bolted away from Alec, looking torn between ashamed and confused. Alec was mainly just confused. He shook it off a little when he felt Magnus grab his hand and tug a little. Gladly, Alec turned toward his boyfriend, unsure what to say. Magnus' eyes were dark as he leaned in to kiss Alec, short but greedy as though the warlock was chasing Jace's taste.

"That looked decidedly too tempting to be allowed", whispered Magnus against Alec's lips.

"Okay. Can we go home now?", grunted Isabelle impatiently. "We did as you wanted."

The queen was laughing, a ringing, cold and delighted sound. "Yes, you may go."

/break\

Magnus had a slight smirk on his lips as he led the way into the loft after they had parted with the others. Yes, he had known of Alec's feelings for Jace from the start. Yes, it had bothered him at first, he had been optimistic to make Alec fall out of love with Jace and instead fall in love with Magnus. Magnus had succeeded with the second part. And Alec did. He did love Magnus and Magnus knew it to be true, which was why he had found himself more inclined to accept that Alec also had feelings for Jace. It was only later, when Jace moved in with Magnus, that the warlock started seeing the blonde differently. He started to care for Jace, ever since the blonde had walked straight into Valentine's lair just to protect them. Having the beaten and broken blonde ask for shelter had woken a certain protectiveness inside of Magnus. And just as his own fondness for Jace grew, the more Magnus started to see a certain appeal in the image of Alec and Jace together. Whenever the two would be sparring or bickering or performing their awfully intimate parabatai-magic.

Seeing Jace and Alec kiss like that? The blonde practically melting against Alec as the archer held Jace tightly. It had been both incredibly pure and insanely filthy at the same time.

Not to mention the implication. Jace had to pay by kissing the person he most desired. Alexander.

Magnus had a very solid plan for how to proceed from here on out. He didn't quite know where Jace stood regarding Magnus, but it was clear that he wanted Alec the same way Alec wanted him. Magnus was hopeful that Jace would be open to the idea of joining their relationship. Because Magnus himself, he was interested in Jace. Very interested. And he knew that given the chance, he would be able to convince the cute blonde that this was a perfect deal for him. To be with both Alec and Magnus, to get to be with Alec and to see how well him and Magnus would go together.

"I'm just... gonna pack my stuff."

Magnus paused and blinked a couple of times as Jace pushed past him, eyes on the floor as he attempted to make his way to his room. Alec exchanged a confused look with Magnus as he reached out for Jace and grasped him by the upper arm to force him to pause.

"Jace, what?", asked Alec confused.

Jace snorted softly, looking at Magnus. "I'm... not an idiot, you know. I literally just kissed your boyfriend in front of a crowd, Magnus. Even I know when I overstep and overstay my welcome."

"You're not going _anywhere_ ", declared Magnus rather seriously. "For one, because we all did promise no judgment or consequences for that kiss. And I meant it. For another, because we should _talk_ about this. Don't make that face. No judgment, but a conversation is definitely needed."

Jace definitely wanted to get out of this, Magnus could see it. Jace looked like a cornered animal trying to get away from the hunters who wanted to skin him alive. Alec was looking at Jace pleadingly and after a long moment, the blonde finally caved, sighing in defeat.

"What's there to talk about?", sighed Jace uncomfortably.

"How long?", asked Alec softly, so confused. "H—How long have you been... been..."

"In love with you?", supplied Jace, heaving a sigh. "I don't know. Forever, probably, I guess."

"You... guess? What? Jace", sighed Alec with a frown.

"Alec", started Jace slowly as he lifted his head to look at Alec. "I really don't know. Not really. When I first met you, the only kind of love I had known was the one linked to pain and fear. This unconditional love thing you guys had going on was all new to me. I've never had _friends_ before I met you and Izzy. I didn't understand _anything_ I was feeling and chalked it up to what you guys were teaching me, about family and friendship. I... I _did_ notice that what I felt for you was definitely different from what I was feeling for Max and Izzy when we were growing older, but then we were parabatai and I figured it was just the link. Of course would I feel more intensely for you when our souls were linked, right?" Jace paused for a moment and shifted slowly. "I... I thought that it was _normal_ , what was between us. I... started to realize that maybe not when... you started showing interest in Magnus. It's just... you were always _mine_. It was normal, that it was you and me. Just you and me. But suddenly you... you started looking at Magnus the way you look at me and you started dating him. It confused me, at first. And I was... I was looking for _something_ , some way to figure it out. Clary had perfect timing there. I thought hey, she is pretty and nice and clever, maybe I could have feelings for her. I could... not. When I kissed her that one time, it was just off and not what I wanted it to be. The reveal that we're siblings made it easy to dismiss that whole experiment. And then you kissed Magnus on your wedding and I... I... realized that what I was feeling for you definitely wasn't just the parabatai bond, or me being confused about it." Again, Jace paused, this time fidgeting with his hands some, eyes flitting between Magnus and Alec. "I... I never saw you as someone _sexual_. What we had was always just very... pure. I kind of only started realizing that there could be more than that pure feeling when I moved in with Magnus and saw the two of you heatedly making out and groping and even _fucking_ – really, the kitchen table, in the morning, how did you expect me to not walk in on that...?"

Alec blushed brightly, while Magnus grinned a little amused. Oh, Magnus knew that their blonde had walked in on them before. That Alec hadn't realized it was borderline adorable.

"So what?", laughed Magnus curiously, resting a hand on Alec's chest. "I helped you realize what a handsome, sexual creature our Alexander is? I am willing to take full responsibility for that."

Jace flushed and glared, shrugging a little. "I... guess. I mean, obviously Alec's always been handsome, but I never... saw it, not in that light. But... yeah. I know I'm too late now. I'm sorry, for not realizing it earlier, back when... you still... felt that way about me. Now you have Magnus – and that's great, really, I'm happy for you, I am, all I want is for you to be happy, Alec, and Magnus is great and he loves you and... you deserve that. I just..." Jace heaved a shaky sigh. "So, yeah. I'll go and pack my stuff. Move back to the Institute. Could have done that for a while now, since Aldertree has been gone, but... Yeah. It'd be best, I guess."

"Best?", echoed Magnus doubtfully, frowning as he shook his head. "No, I told you you're welcome here and you _are_. I don't hold your feelings for Alec against you, just like I don't hold Alec's feelings for you against him." It was Magnus' turn to pause, regarding Jace curiously. "I've been sharing Alexander's affection with you from the start. I... would be willing to share him too, if it meant his happiness. Now, what _I_ would prefer would be for you to make it square. You kissed my boyfriend, so in my books you owe me a kiss now. If that would be something you could... picture."

"W—What?", grunted Jace confused, gaping at Magnus and then at Alec.

"I... I love you, Jace", whispered Alec gently, slowly slipping his hand from Jace's upper-arm to grasp the blonde's hand. "I still love you. Yes, I love Magnus, I love him a lot, but I also love you."

"A—And now you want me to... to kiss Magnus?", asked Jace with a very confused frown.

Alec mirrored Jace's frown. "I... I think I would _like_ that. I think that would be the easiest thing, but... as Magnus just said, if it's not something you can imagine, no one would force you to. I would be happy to have you all to myself too. If... If you wouldn't mind sharing me with Magnus."

"Wait. I need that again, slower", requested Jace, lifting both his hands up. "You... still love me, Alec. You'd even... _want_ me? And you, Magnus, wouldn't mind sharing Alec with me, but you'd also... not mind... being with _me_? Did I get that... right?"

"Absolutely", agreed Magnus with a bright smile, making a point of looking Jace up and down. "I have to admit that over the months of your stay with me, I've come to... appreciate you, in a quite different way, Jonathan. But I won't take offense if-"

Magnus didn't get to finish that sentence because he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled down into a fierce and demanding kiss by an impulsive, blonde Shadowhunter. Magnus smiled delighted into the kiss as he wrapped one arm around Jace's waist to keep him close.

"...That should not be as hot as it is", grunted Alec next to them softly.

"I... I mean, I never really thought about having _feelings_ for you", muttered Jace against Magnus' lips as they parted. "But I know you're hot. And I know that I kinda liked what I saw when I walked in on the two of you. So... yeah. I wouldn't mind... trying, to see..."

"Wonderful", whispered Magnus gently as he pecked Jace's lips once more. "So we agree that you will not be moving out, then? Can we instead do something that doesn't involve you packing?"

"Great plan", agreed Jace, tilting his head to look over at Alec. "Alec?"

"I would... I mean... can we just like... watch a movie or something?", requested Alec a little lost. "I just want to be with both of you. Together. With some kissing and all."

Both his boyfriends – _both his boyfriends_ – were more than eager to agree. Within minutes, the three of them found themselves curled together on the couch, with Alec in the center, having Jace tucked under one arm and resting his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus had one arm laid around Alec's shoulders so his fingers could play with Jace's hair a little. Who would have thought that their visit at the Seelie court would actually bring Magnus and Alec another boyfriend?

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing an episode-related shot that also belongs to the universe I've been creating around season 2B, but I just HAD to write one where the kiss leads up to Malace, because daaaw. I love the "Jace doesn't UNDERSTAND love because he never experienced it before the Lightwoods"-route and thought it'd be the perfect fic for this *^*


End file.
